Nicole Skullovich Silver Ranger
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: This is supplemental information for my story High School with Mom and Dad but you don't need to read that one for this first chapter which references how she became a ranger but if you read this one you may want to read the other and vice versa. There will be more added to broaden the story away from Nikki's POV and other things that happen outside of the standard episodes


**Okay so this is how Nicole became the Silver Ranger...her origin story. It isn't super inventive but whatever...it's how I imagine this happened and since she's a figment of my imagination...I guess it's the only origin story that she really has... There are also the introductions of the rangers from her time in it as well.**

**How do I put this...I've tried to read stories with Rangers that someone made up and it never ends well because I can never keep them straight but with my intros I tried to keep them one at a time and give them all very different personalities. I also put a little guide at the bottom of the chapter in case you need a quick reference for any reason.**

* * *

I sat in the library with DeMarcus working on homework for Mr. Cortwright's class when I noticed it; the humming noise that he seemed to be making. I tapped my click pencil hard against the table in annoyance hoping that he would notice but he didn't seem to be.

"Marcus?" I questioned annoyed, "Marcus?...Douchebag?"

"What?" he replied turning angrily before realizing it was me that said it and lightening up, "Oh, what is it?"

"Nothing you were just being annoying," I replied, poking him with the eraser.

"Don't poke me, I'll bruise," he replied rubbing his arm.

"Wow, that was really feminine," I told him with a raise of my eyebrows, "And your black, you don't bruise."

"Black people can bruise," he argued.

"No they can't," I replied back before turning back to my work.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked me suddenly for no reason. That was Marcus…he always had thirty things on his mind at any given moment and there was no rhyme or reason for the transitions between.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Your favorite color?" he repeated.

"How did you get to favorite color…what was your train of thought?"

"Well you started talking about black and black is a color…"

"Seriously?"

"Well…" he asked expectantly.

"Well it certainly isn't pink," I remarked looking at his pink Lacoste polo, "You have enough pink to be the spokesperson for Pepto Bismal."

"Pink is a manly color, and it's good for attracting the ladies," he replied, looking up and winking at giggling girls who seemed to be walking by.

"Oh my god," I muttered out embarrassed.

"What?" he replied in confusion.

"You are such a diva," I told him, "My best friend is a diva."

"I was never a diva," Marcus countered.

"You beat up Juan because he colored on your Ben 10 coloring book in 1st grade," I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he shouldn't do shit like that then," Marcus responded with a raised eyebrow, before pausing to apparently switch gears, "So favorite color…you still haven't picked one."

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"Just because I'm curious," he replied with a shrug.

"It's because of the new Power Rangers isn't it," I stated suspiciously and watched his eyebrows go up; I'd hit the nail on the head.

"No."

"Don't lie," I replied annoyed, "You want me to pick a favorite color and then you'll tell me that I must be in love with the ranger with that color… I'm not stupid, I know your game. So you know what, my favorite color is Orange."

"Your hilarious," he huffed in a tone that said I wasn't in fact hilarious.

I heard a buzzing and watched Marcus stand and move toward one of the shelves of books trying to be all hush hush but failing miserably. "Yes Zordon right away," he mumbled before glancing back at me.

"My step-dad wants to talk to me," he stated, as he came back, already putting his books back in his bag.

"Your dad's name is Zordon? If that's not a made up name I don't know what is."

"No seriously, my step-dad wants to talk to me."

"Your step-dad Zordon?"

"Yeah," he replied throwing his backpack over his shoulder, "Look I'm sorry."

"No its fine, I've gotta get ready for MMA anyway."

"Your still doing that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I need to be able to kick ass."

"Why?" he replied.

"Cus it's fun," I replied before waving him off, "Go to Zordon if you're going to."

"Well…bye Nik," he answered.

"By Marc," I responded. After I was sure that he was gone I packed up my bag and headed to Sunrise Karate just in time to see Mr. Oliver setting up the punching bags.

"Hey Sensei," I smiled, dropping my bag on the floor by the side wall and kicking it under the wooden bench.

"Oh hey Nik…I didn't think you'd make it," he responded.

"Why?" I asked curiously, wrapping my hands carefully with my overused Everlast wrap.

"Well the Power Rangers are fighting a monster aren't they?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. So what, you thought that I was going to be smashed by a building or…"

"So you aren't…" he trailed off when he saw how confused I looked.

"What?"

"Nevermind, it isn't a big deal," he stated, glancing away and moving toward his office, "I'll be right back."

"You are so weird," I muttered to myself, finishing my hand wrap and moving to the punching bag, pausing when I heard him on the phone.

"No…she said no," he whispered into the phone…like he didn't want me to hear him. Who was he even talking to? I moved closer and crept up behind the wall near the door so I couldn't be seen, "Well I never knew how she became…no. Why would she tell me that? She probably told Billy. What? I don't know…isn't he in Germany? What do you want me to do? You call Zordon if you think it's that important." How did Mr. Oliver know Marcus' step-dad; weird, "Look we're training right now so I can't stay on the phone for long. Yeah I'm still coming over tonight…yeah…'kay. Bye Kim."

Kim…he was talking to my mom…why would he be talking to my mom, this was getting weirder and weirder. He hung up the phone and I began punching the bag again. He didn't seem to notice that I had been listening in…not that it made much of a difference, I didn't learn anything anyway.

"Alright are you ready?" he asked getting into a fighting stance. I nodded and prepared to get my ass kicked.

* * *

I sighed, dropping my bag on the floor by the couch and flopping sideways so I my head was leaning back on the armrest and my feet were scrunched up underneath me beside my dad who had one eye on the news and one eye on me. "How was your day?" he asked almost tentatively, like he was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," I replied, only half listening to what he was saying, just wanting to sit in silence. I felt a presence over me from the back of the couch and looked up to find Spike staring down at me excitedly.

"Have you seen that stuff about the Power Rangers," he asked curiously, before pointing at the TV, "It seems pretty epic, seriously."

"Power Rangers are faggy," I sighed, earning a smirk from my Dad, "They're just a bunch of show-offy dweebs running around in tights fighting dudes in costumes for attention. I bet it's all staged."

"No way," Spike argued, running around the couch and sitting on me, "The Power Rangers are totally real."

"And what makes you say that?" I questioned curiously.

"Uncle Bulk told me," he stated confidently.

"Because Uncle Bulk is a pillar of knowledge," I replied sarcastically, "If you remember he also told us that we were created because Dad poked Mom in the boob with a fork." I turned when I heard dad start laughing uncontrollably, "It isn't funny; I was scared of forks for like two years before we had the sex-Ed talks at school. Uncle Bulk could have destroyed me for life."

"But Uncle Bulk said that Mom was a Power Ranger," Spike reasoned, "Back when she was in High School." I noticed Dad freeze and Mom poke her head out from the kitchen. Why was Mom even listening in? It didn't make sense…everyone seemed to be really touchy about Power Ranger stuff.

"If Mom's a Power Ranger…so am I," I replied laughing, "That has got to be the stupidest thing that I have ever heard."

Mom and Dad glanced at each other in a way I couldn't describe but I ignored it, it was probably just some hormonal thing. I pushed Spike off me so that he landed on the floor with a thud before getting up, grabbing my bag, and wandering toward my room. I noticed that as I began to walk away Mom and Dad started talking in hushed tones before sneaking back into the kitchen. I swear to god they are the weirdest people ever.

* * *

"Hey guuurrrrllll," Jenna drawled, as I came to my locker and unloaded my books.

"Hey," I responded with a shrug, "Oh yeah I was meaning to ask…have you heard about those Power Rangers or whatever?"

"Um," she sputtered nervously, "I umm, I…"

"God calm down, I was just gonna say that they're everywhere and it's ridiculous."

"Oh…really?" Jenna said sighing with relief, placing her hand on her heart.

"God everyone's been acting fuckin' weird lately," I sighed shaking my head, slightly annoyed.

Jenna started picking at the jewels on her bright yellow top and glancing around nervously, "Seu nada…Seu nada."

"No, it's something…I can tell. You guys are all being weird."

"What's going on," Mike asked curiously, coming up and putting his hand on his hip, his ridiculous red Hollister shirt wrinkling.

"Nothing," I responded, "I started talking to her about Power Rangers." As soon as the words Power Rangers came out of my mouth, Mike's whole body stiffened.

"Just get a gay fantasy about your boyfriend?" I mock.

"Hush," Michael replied offended, "Fantasies mean they don't come true."

"That's nice," I stated my voice laced with sarcasm, "…now I feel better about life."

"So what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kyleasked coming up hold in hand with Yana.

"Super Sentai?" Yana asked curiously hugging Kyle's arm.

"Nee, un naniwo sorera nitsuite shitte iru ka?" I asked her curiously, taking two years of Japanese helped me out more than I'd thought it would.

"Nothing…I know nothing of Super Sentai," she replied in that fragmented English of hers.

"Hey, you know you just gotta mello out," Kyle replied, most likely stoned as usual.

"Oh whatever, everyone thinks these Power Rangers are this big important thing…but that's just what they want…attention." Nobody said anything. They just stood there at my angry outburst.

"Nicole you just need to settle yourself," Juan grumbled out coming from around the corner, "I could hear you guys yelling from the classroom across the school."

"Shut up Juan," I growled out annoyed.

"I just can't understand why you're so upset," Jenna stated sadly.

"I don't know why I'm so upset, I just feel like everyone around me is being super fuckin' secretive."

"I think she's on the rag," Juan commented casually with a shrug, "Get her some Midol and a chocolate bar."

"You are such a douchebag," I snarled, turning and moving toward the door, "I'll see you guys later."

I slammed my locker closed and stormed out of the school. School hadn't even started for the day and I'd already left. I passed DeMarcus on my way through and completely ignored him. He turned to talk to me but I just kept walking. I was going to be skipping 1st hour and I didn't even care.

I'd made it about halfway to the juice bar when those weird grey things appeared all around me. Okay so maybe they weren't actors. I pivoted my body to get a good look and what I was against. 15 of those grey guys all in a circle around me. I assessed them and they didn't really seem very controlled, they were just waving their arms around frantically. I caught one making a move toward me and got him to the ground quick. He got back up and we fought for less than a minute before he was down for the count and evaporated. Now they moved with a bit more control…ganging up on me. I managed to force seven more to evaporate before they began to get the upper hand. Two filling in for every one I destroyed. They managed to bind my arms and hold me still in time for a woman in a ridiculous outfit to show up. It looked like some poorly dressed Viking outfit with the horns and everything.

"You'll be coming with me," she smiled, waving some stupid looking staff with a sun on it and vanishing. It only took a couple seconds to realize that I was vanishing too. I took a big gulp of air and held it…who knew what the air quality was wherever it was that I was going.

Everything was black for a couple of seconds but as the image started to fade in I noticed I was in some weird foggy world.

"Welcome to my moon base," some weird lady commented, spreading her arms out to show it off.

"Moon base?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes Moon Base, you annoying girl…is she hard of hearing or something?" the woman with the sun shaped staff asked the darkened area of the room.

"Not that I know of," a large booming voice replied, it slowly revealed itself to be some stupid talking gold Lion or something.

"I have just acquired two morphers of my own and I would like to bestow one to you," the woman told me.

"What's a morpher?" I asked scratching my head in confusion.

"A morpher…you use it to morph…" the woman stated annoyed, "Are you sure that she's the one?"

"Yes my Queen," the Lion replied, "If we can change her to our side the future will change."

"Fine…if you swear to serve me as your Queen I will give you the powers of the Silver Ranger."

"No thanks," I replied shrugging and spinning in a circle, "Um, where's the door out of this clubhouse thing…I don't have time for this."

"Silence," she screamed, "I am Ulka and you will be my Power Ranger."

"God," I sighed annoyed, "Everyone is obsessed with these damn Power Rangers. Who the hell cares?"

"I care," she replied taking a step toward me, "And soon so will you."

* * *

_**No POV**_

DeMarcus watched as Nikki ran past him, bursting through the school's front doors before school had even started. The poor boy couldn't help but sigh frustrated as he called out to her and she simply ignored him. He had known this Power Ranger thing would get to her but he hadn't realized it would be so bad. It took all the willpower he had not to tell her about the Power Rangers and he felt terrible knowing that all of her friends were Power Rangers and she was the only one left out. He had even asked Zordon about it but the giant floating head had simply stated that, "Nikki has the capacity to be a great evil force. She cannot become a true Ranger until she is undoubtedly good."

But right now, at this moment, her lack of Ranger powers wasn't his greatest concern because he knew he was going to be screwed if she didn't show up to school today. Mr. Caplan had already threatened her with a suspension if she skipped school one more time and he knew that Caplan wouldn't go easy on her, even if her Godfather was the richest man in the city.

"Have you seen Nikki?" Mike asked confused, running down the front steps of the school and pausing in front of DeMarcus.

"She ran by…wouldn't even talk to me," DeMarcus sighed, "What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing," Mike huffed, "She kept on about the damn Power Rangers, got all pissy, and ran off."

"Your great friends," DeMarcus grumbled, watching as the rest of his Ranger team began to stumble and meander their ways down the front steps.

"What?" Kyle asked curiously, dropping eye drops in his eyes.

"Are you high right now?" Juan sighed.

"What?" Kyle repeated.

"Nevermind," Juan grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What about Nikki?" Yana said frowning.

"What about her?" Mr. Caplan asked from behind them glaring, "You should be more worried about yourselves…because according to my watch, you lot are late to class."

"We're looking for Nikki," Jenna told him, "We don't want her to get suspended."

"Oh that's right," Mr. Caplan said smiling, "That Skullovich spawn was getting suspended for the next skip wasn't she?"

"Jenna," DeMarcus scolded.

"Sorry," she winced. "Well Mr. Caplan is there any way that we could have your permission to find her without consequence?" Jenna asked, using her Student Council President pull.

"No," he growled out, "It's about time I get one of them out of this school so it'll run a little smoother." He turned and pointed to one of the third floor classrooms where Spike was leaning out the window and trying to hang another students backpack on the side of the building off one of the water drainage hooks. "Fredrigle," he hollered out, the boy replying with a ridiculous laugh, "I wanna see you in my office."

"You can't prove that this is me," Spike yelled from the window, "You're too far away."

Caplan shook his head and turned to the group in front of him. "I need a break from at least one of them. So no, get inside and get to class." He paused for a second before turning back to them… "In fact, I'll follow you inside."

The group groaned, but none-the-less followed the old principle inside.

* * *

DeMarcus and Juan agreed to go see Nikki's dad after school…hopefully he knew where she went. They arrived outside his office at Cal-tech and knocked nervously.

"Come in," they heard a man grunt and even more nervously opened the door. Nikki's dad stood lifting an enormous motherboard computer brain up, while another man on a step-ladder in a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up attempted to maneuver the motherboard to its destination.

"Got it," the man in blue that DeMarcus recognized as Dr. Cranston shouted, Nikki's dad releasing the metal and plastic item with a huff.

"I hope this works Bill," Nikki's dad sighed, heavily.

"Whatcha workin' on?" DeMarcus asked curiously. He never knew Dr. Skullovich to actually build something; he was more of the brains of the operation, not the muscle. Dr. Cranston however, he was a famous inventor who traveled all over the world; DeMarcus wasn't even sure how the two knew each other enough for Dr. S to call him Bill.

"Just a little project," Dr. S responded, turning to the two.

"Hi," the man in blue smiled. He grabbed an oil rag, wiping his hands on it as he got down from the step ladder and moved to the two boys to shake their hands, "Dr. William Cranston."

"Hi," DeMarcus nodded, shaking his hand.

"Hey," Juan stated, shaking his hand as well.

"So what brings you two down here?" Dr. S asked curiously and watched as the two boys looked to each other and winced.

"It's Nikki," they stated, taking a step back as the two Doctor's eyes got big.

"What about her?" Dr. S asked curiously.

"Is she okay?" Dr. Cranston asked concerned, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses.

"I don't know," DeMarcus sighed.

"We were actually hoping she came here," Juan shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Dr. S asked nervously, "She had school today…she was at school right?"

"Well…" DeMarcus began, "She left before it started…Mr. Caplan's gonna suspend her."

"What?" Dr. S shouted angrily.

"She knew too," Juan grumbled, "She knew Mr. Caplan was looking for any excuse to kick her out. But she left anyway. She needs to stop her obsession with the Power Rangers or she's gonna end up getting expelled."

"What do you mean her obsession with the Power Rangers?" Dr. Cranston asked curiously, "She's one of you isn't she?"

"What?" DeMarcus asked nervously.

"You guys are Power Rangers are you not?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Nah…no," Juan stated nervously.

"I made those communicators," Dr. Cranston stated, pointing to the green watch on his wrist, raising an eyebrow, "Either you're the Green Ranger or you stole it."

"You made these?" DeMarcus asked curiously, looking down at his pink communicator in a new light.

"You're the Pink Ranger?" Dr. Cranston asked curiously, looking to the previous Pink Ranger's husband who simply shrugged.

"Pink's a pimp color," DeMarcus stated, narrowing his eyebrows ready for a fight.

"It's not a big deal," Dr. Cranston shrugged.

"Nah its cool, pink is a faggy color for a dude…Mike should've gotten pink," Juan smirked.

"You can't call Mike faggy when he isn't here to defend himself," DeMarcus growled out in support of the gay Red Ranger, "Besides gay people like Green too."

"Hey," Juan snarled out annoyed.

"Guys," Eugene yelled, causing the two to pause, "Where's my daughter?"

"Right here," they heard someone say next to the door. They all turned toward the source of the voice to find Nikki standing at the door a gun…an actual gun in her hand. She had a silver/grey streak in her hair and her eyes were glazed over, giving the illusion of blindness.

"Nikki," Eugene said slowly, "Sweetie what are you doing?"

"Killing you," she stated simply before adding, "All of you. Billy you're first."

"Wait what?" Dr. Cranston asked curiously, "You called me Billy; do you remember me?"

"Who cares," Eugene shouted, "She also just said she's going to kill you."

"Nikki," DeMarcus began, slowly moving toward his lifelong friend, "Are you okay?" He apparently moved too close as the gun moved from Dr. Cranston over to DeMarcus who instantly froze.

"I'm wonderful," she smiled.

"Something's off," Dr. Cranston stated tentatively.

"Of course something's off," Juan yelled annoyed, no longer caring how smart this guy was.

"She's like Tommy was," Dr. Cranston stated, turning toward Dr. Skullovich, "When he was evil."

"How would I know that?" Eugene grumbled annoyed, turning toward his daughter, "Who do you work for?"

"My queen," she responded, "And she has given me my mission. Kill the Power Rangers and their families; past and present."

"Nicole Marie Skullovich," Eugene yelled, hoping it might help, "You are going to be so grounded."

"I'm sorry Skull," she stated, moving toward him with the gun pointed at his forehead, "It will be you who is in the ground." She had never called him Skull before, obviously not counting the time she had been in the past, but as far as he knew she hadn't gone back yet…he had to go back and pick her up in a time machine…the time machine that he and Billy were currently working on. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Who would know what's going on?" Skull shouted as he backed away from the gun and finding himself at a dead end with the wall.

"Tommy," Billy guessed, nervous for his scientist friend.

"Get him then," Eugene shouted, "Anything to get her to stop." Billy seemed to take the advice and made a subtle move toward the door, but it seemed not quite subtle enough as Nikki now had the gun trained on his back.

"Don't move Billy, I would hate to have to kill you," she said with a one sided smirk.

"Really," Billy asked curiously.

"No," she replied her smile growing wider, "I was lying." Dr. Skullovich was still pressed against the corner of the wall and Dr. Cranston stood frozen with a gun at his back. The two younger boys looked to each other and hurriedly thought of a plan. DeMarcus grabbed one of Dr. Skullovich's many plaques from off the wall and suddenly yelled,

"Nikki, look out." She turned suddenly at the yell and dropped the gun to catch the plague coming at her head. Meanwhile Juan had grabbed the discarded oil rag that Dr. Cranston had set aside on one of the steps of the step ladder. Holding it in his hand he came from around the back and placed it over her face, holding it there and forcing her to breath in the fumes. DeMarcus hurriedly bent and grabbed the gun, which luck would have it, hadn't fired when it had hit the ground.

The fumes seemed to get to her as she began to go limp in Juan's arms and he released her to watch her fall to her knees before collapsing on the ground unmoving.

"Is she okay?" DeMarcus asked curiously.

"She's fine," Dr. Skullovich remarked, checking for a pulse on her wrist, "But she'll be up soon and I don't want to be here when she is."

"Agreed," Dr. Cranston stated, nodding his head. Bill and Eugene quickly grabbed her head and feet before lifting her and moving her toward the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Juan asked perplexed.

"We can't have her near the equipment," Dr. Skullovich explained.

"We've been working too hard on this to have it destroyed," Dr. Cranston added.

"We'll put her in the supply closet down the hall," Dr. Skullovich stated.

()

"You should've seen her," Juan began from Ernie's Juice Bar not two hours later.

"It was really weird," DeMarcus agreed. The two had agreed to gather the rangers and reconvene at Bulkmeir Manor at 8 pm sharp, "I mean she tried to kill us."

"That isn't that weird," Mike remarked, "Hell, I wanna kill you guys sometimes."

"No I mean she had a gun and she pointed it at my head," DeMarcus snarled, using his hand to imitate what had happened.

"Really," Jenna asked surprised, "That doesn't seem like Nikki."

"That's just it, it wasn't Nikki," Juan stated flustered, "She was being controlled by Ulka."

"Fooking Ulka," Yana grumbled.

"So what do we do?" Kyle asked curiously.

"You duck," they heard from behind them looking up to see a Ranger dressed in a Greyish-Silver color ignite the flame-throwers on her wrists. The six instantly hit the ground and got under the table hearing the screaming and trampling footsteps of people attempting to flee the Community Centre in fear.

"You didn't say she had Ranger gear," Mike shouted.

"I didn't know she did," DeMarcus argued desperately. They kept tabs on who was where in the building and when they were sure all the people had left, they arose into the inferno and morphed standing face to face with the evil Silver Ranger.

They had battled for about ten minutes and they could see that she was beginning to get weary. She may be tougher than all of them but they knew that she wasn't tougher than all of them at once. But it seemed that she was aware of that as well because as soon as the tables began to turn she vanished. The Rangers then assisted the Fire Department in putting out the fire before going over to the Bulkmeir Manor to reconvene.

* * *

"I got a call from Ronald Townley," Mr. Bulkmeir grumbled, coming into one of the four living rooms in his mansion to join the current Rangers as well as Kim, Eugene, Bill, and Tommy, "Apparently 15 Angry Man Burger Bars have gone up in flames today and he wants to know how I managed to hire someone to dress up in a Silver Ranger suit hooked up to Flame Throwers…mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's Nikki," Dr. Cranston answered, turning to Bulk.

"Thanks nerd," he responded, "I figured that…I mean…"

"She's being controlled," Kim sighed frustrated, turning to glare at Tommy, "And nobody told us that she started out as evil."

"She told me I wasn't allowed to say anything," Tommy stated, defending himself.

"When did she say that?" Billy asked, not believing him.

"Back when the whole Green Candle incident was happening," Tommy replied, glaring back, "You're not the only person she ever talked to about stuff you know." It seemed to be a glaring contest at this point and it was Kim who stood to diffuse the situation,

"None of this is helping right now guys; we need to think of a solution."

"Like what?" DeMarcus grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm not really seeing a lot of options right now," Eugene sighed, flustered.

"So what then?" she asked aggravated, "Just give up?"

"That's not what I meant Kim," Dr. Skullovich sighed, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," Kim sighed, falling back onto the couch beside her husband, "But I don't know what to do either. I'm not some all-knowing magician."

"Zordon!" Yana shouted out suddenly, moving away from her boyfriend to stand, "Zordon!"

"When did Zordon become a magician?" Juan commented sarcastically earning a punch from the Blue Ranger's boyfriend,

"Shut up you dick."

"We still haven't talked to him about any of this…" Jenna agreed, "Maybe we should head over to the Command Centre."

* * *

**_2 Weeks Later_**

The battle had been heated for almost six hours and all the Rangers felt like they were going to die…Nikki included; they would all collapse soon in the sweltering summer heat, the suits were only so breathable. The Rangers knew that there was only one thing left to try and then they would be out of power and ideas. Combining their powers they hit her with full force, the blast causing both good and bad to dimorph and stumble.

DeMarcus was the first to recover and used it to his advantage as he ran at her and punched her square in the head; she still wasn't coherent and the force had caused her body to fall backwards, her skull hitting the pavement with a sickening thump.

"You killed her," Mike stated nervously, moving to stand over her unmoving body, her eyes still open and glazed over, she looked eerily like a robot and it made everyone nervous. The rest of the team gathered around their fallen friend surprised when Yana yelled out,

"Look…her eyes." They did turn to look and low and behold her eyes were slowly turning back to normal.

"Let's get her home," Kyle stated quickly, helping DeMarcus to lift her up over his shoulder and proceed to make their way toward the Skullovich house.

* * *

_**Nikki POV**_

"Oh my god," I heard a voice that sounded like my mom's, "Is she dead?"

"I doubt she's dead," I heard my Dad reply, "How else would she visit us?"

"I'm not thinking about that right now," Mom stammered out, "I'm thinking about how my little girl was being controlled by Rita."

"Whose Rita?" I heard a voice that resembled DeMarcus' ask.

"Isn't she the one who sends out the monsters?" someone asked. I'm pretty sure it was Mr. Oliver.

"No, Ulka sends out the monsters that we fight," Jenna answered.

I sat up suddenly at Ulka's name. That bitch did something to me…I know it.

"Oh my god," I hear my mom shout for the second time in less than five minutes as I snapped upright suddenly, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," I shrugged, before asking curiously, "How did I get here?"

"What do you mean? We brought you here after we defeated you," Mike answered.

"Wait…defeated." Now I was really confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh my god she has memory loss," Mom stammered out...putting the palm of her hand on my forehead while I attempted to bat it away.

"What do you remember?" Mr. Oliver asked me curiously, leaning closer to me from the chair he sat in beside the couch.

"I remember evaporating from the school and showing up in some weird foggy place that some lady called a moon base and her yelling at me and everything going black."

"That was almost two weeks ago," Juan commented raising his eyebrows curiously.

"What?" I couldn't believe it, "What happened?"

"Well…" DeMarcus began, "Ulka made you into an evil ranger."

"Wow that's hilarious…no seriously what happened?"

"Seriously," Kyle replied, clicking play on the DVR remote and showing footage from the news.

"An evil Ranger takes to the streets dressed in Silver. It seems that our City protectors can also be the destroyers." I watched as the person they were claiming was me destroyed an Angry Man burger bar and I sighed.

"I was destroying Angry Mans and I didn't even get to truly enjoy it?"

"Apparently no," Yana replied.

"Athough I gotta say, as soon as Angry Mans started falling I assumed you were in total control," DeMarcus joked.

"Thanks," I replied, not sure if I should be happy by his comment or not.

I began to hear that weird buzzing sound again and watched as my supposed friends glanced around to each other.

Mike pushed a button on his watch. "Yeah Zordon," he asked into his watch thing.

"Rangers…it appears that Ulka has sent Super Putties and a Grenade Monster into the city."

"Ulka," I snarled at hearing her name. Controlling me and not letting me enjoy the destruction of Angry Man Burgers…it was too much, "Let me help…I'll totally kick her ass…that stupid bitch had me under mind control and that is not okay."

"Ummm," Mike stumbled, clearly not sure how to respond, "Zor…"

"Yes," Zordon interrupted him, "Nicole has showed her ranger abilities time and time again. She will undoubtedly be an invaluable member of the team."

"Time and time again," I repeated confused, "I've never helped you guys. If anything it should be the opposite."

"Don't question Zordon," my Mom scolded, my Dad nodding his head beside her and adding,

"Yeah Zordon knows what he's doing."

"How do you guys even know Zordon?" I questioned annoyed…why were they keeping secrets from me?

"That's not important," Tommy answered, glancing at the door and back to me.

"Seriously," I sputtered out in disbelief… "Seriously?"

"Nik, shut the fuck up we need to get going," Juan chastised tapping his green communicator watch.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I sputtered out, running from the house after them. The streets were deserted…apparently people were smart enough to get out the way when a monster attacked.

I had no idea what to say in order to morph but I watched them and copied it and that seemed to work. I was standing there with a Silver suit attached to my entire body. It seemed to magnify my fighting abilities which seemed to help my fighting of those grey things…everyone was calling them Super Putties, not that they seemed all that 'Super' to me.

We defeated them quickly and moved on to that stupid grenade monster. He was harder, and got the upper hand on more than one occasion but it was when he grew that I thought I was gonna shit my pants. The other guys called these things called MegaZords and yelled at me for not calling mine so I randomly yelled out Stegosaurus and thought about a giant robot. It was awesome looking and I totally destroyed that grenade monster with the giant spikes that my MegaZord could shoot out of its body…it was pretty awesome, not gonna lie.

After we defeated the monster and he fell to the ground and vanished, we sent our MegaZords back to wherever it is they came from and went to something called the Command Centre in the middle of the desert…joy. I hope the power never went out here because it would be a bitch to walk home.

Everyone was giving me hugs and clapping me on the back. And I cringed at the intense amount of physical contact.

"It's nice that you're on our side for a change," Jenna smiled, apparently the Yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, I thought you'd actually turned to the dark side. You know with seeing how much you hated the Rangers," Mike added, the teams Red Ranger.

"I don't hate the Rangers," I corrected rolling my eyes, "I just didn't like that there were so many secrets regarding them. You guys should have just told me."

"They are not allowed to inform anyone of their secret identities," Zordon corrected from above. Yeah, Zordon, the giant blue bald head floating in a tube, sadly not the weirdest thing I'd seen today. What does that say? "It is one of the three basic rules…should you break these rules you will lose the protection of the power."

"I don't really think that the power is protecting me…if anything I'm protecting the city. So why are you putting all these stipulations on the power?" I questioned a bit annoyed. Maybe being evil did have its perks, just kidding.

"The other basic rules include never using your power for personal gain, and never escalating a battle unless Ulka forces you too," he stated, seeming to ignore what I had just said.

"Personal gain?" I questioned curiously, "What am I doing? Sticking up jewelry stores?"

"You are not the first Ranger to start out as evil," Zordon stated, seeming to be as cryptic as physically possible and saying something that had nothing to do with what I had just said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked curiously.

"Do you agree to the terms?" Zordon asked. Apparently he was going to continue to ignore me…nice.

"I don't know…I guess so," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Just agree to it Nikki, I mean seriously," DeMarcus grumbled out annoyed. I smirked, DeMarcus was pink…it's so girly.

"Fine…I'll do it as long as I can capture Ulka and put her in a tiny cage."

"Is that what she did to you?" Jenna asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh…I don't know…I just think it'd be fun," I replied smiling an evil and conniving smile at my apparent new team.

"I think she's still evil," DeMarcus warned, a strange smile suddenly crossing his lips, "I think I should wack her in the head again."

"Wait what?" I asked curiously, suddenly nervous.

"Oh," DeMarcus stated, the smile not leaving his face, "I cuffed ya in the head to knock the evil out of ya."

"That's all it took," I stated in disbelief, "A hit in the head?"

"Apparently," Juan, the Green Ranger, said smirking.

"So I probably have a bump then don't I?" I commented annoyed, finding a shiny surface on a deskwide computer and looking at myself to see that a large clump of hair in the front of my head was silverish and sparkly, like it had glitter in it, "What the hell is this? What am I Rogue from X-men?"

"You've had that since you came back from Ulka," Kyle, the Black Ranger, commented dryly.

"I think it makes you look fierce. Like Stacy London from What Not to Wear," Mike stated with a snap of his fingers, "But with lots of glitter!"

"No, stop," I said, grabbing the hand that snapped and pushing the fingers down into a fist, "Don't do that."

"It good look; you pull off well," Yana the Blue Ranger commented, smiling.

"So now I'm like the permanent Silver Ranger then huh?" I said, half asking, half stating.

"Yeah, why? You don't want to be now?" Kyle asked curiously, brushing his too long black bangs from his face.

"No it's fine," I stated shrugging, "If it matters to anyone I'm actually kinda secretly excited." They all smiled at that, "I mean I was way too far out of the loop before…its kind of nice to know what's going on for a change."

They laughed at that, even though I didn't find it all that funny; I sighed, whatever.

* * *

_It has been 8 months and 13 days since the day that I became a good ranger for Zordon rather than a bad ranger for Ulka._

_I still don't remember anything that happened while under her control for those two weeks, only what I was told by others._

_Apparently,_

_I destroyed 30 Angry Man Burger Bars in the area within 5 days. Angry Man Burgers are the main competition for Bulkmeir's and the Angry Man CEO's son is my arch-nemesis, even more so than Ulka. Uncle Bulk got some angry phone calls from the Angry Man CEO wanting to know why he had hired someone in a fake Ranger costume to come and destroy the competition. The charges were dropped when they couldn't find a legitimate connection between the evil Silver Ranger and Uncle Bulk._

_I put 247 people in the hospital, 18 of those in ICU; no one died thank god._

_I created over $1,000,000 in property damage throughout the city._

_I punched Spike in the face for no apparent reason._

_I set fire to the school cafeteria as well as to Ernie's Juice Bar._

_I electrocuted Alpha 10…we now have Alpha 11. I was told some scientist had created backups. So other than the name it's the same Alpha. I was also told that said scientist is a friend of my Dad's at Cal-tech._

_And that was just what I was told and what I'd seen on the news. Who knew what else there could be._

_Since then, Ulka has tried to get me back but as of yet has failed miserably. She managed to kidnap Spike but couldn't keep him under hypnosis long enough to make him evil due to his ADD. She eventually gave up but there is still a gold morpher out there somewhere coded to his DNA. Zordon says that he will receive the powers when he is mature enough to handle them, so in other words there will never be a gold Ranger._

_The silver/grey streak in my hair isn't gone. The roots are even coming out silver so I guess it'll just be permanent. I've gotten over it and have actually grown quite fond of it over time. My mom is still not entirely happy about it and has attempted to dye it. No matter what she uses it just washes out in the shower. _

_I also recently found out that Mom was a Power Ranger a long time ago. I hate how no one ever tells me anything._

_All in all, I feel like I've grown and matured over the last eight months._

"Aye, Nikki," Jenna called, poking her head into the empty classroom I was currently settled in, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing in a journal," I replied, holding up the small composition notebook.

"I never thought you'd be a diary person."

"Not a diary," I replied with a glare, "Journal."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sure."

"I'm just making some notes about being a PR." That was how we referred to it in public; sadly no one has put the pieces together.

"Oh you mean like evil PR stuff?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, just so I don't forget."

"I doubt you'll forget but whatever," Jenna shrugged, "Oh yeah, I came to let you know that we're all going over to Ernie's, if you wanna come along."

"Oh sure, I'll see you over there."

"Kay," she replied, disappearing before popping back in, "Oh and I was also wondering what your dad said to spend the night at my house tomorrow night. My parents agreed to the whole week if you want?"

"I'll ask my Dad tonight," I replied. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

I turned back to the journal and read it over before adding that _Uncle Bulk, Mr. Oliver, Mom, and Dad all knew I was a Ranger but it didn't cause me to lose my powers. Apparently they knew about Zordon and Alpha before I did_.

Finished, I packed everything up in my backpack and headed for Ernies'.

"Hey Nik, you workin' tonight?" Ernie asked curiously, wiping off the counter with a rag.

"Yeah I think so. How about 20 minutes?"

"Okay. I just need you to order supplies and stock the bar up."

"Sounds good," I replied, going behind the bar to drop my bag behind and underneath. Ernie had had a stroke and two heart attacks in the last 2 years. He still got along pretty well and everything but I had volunteered to help him. I didn't have any actual hours which helped with my ranger responsibilities but everyone always seemed to be here so if he ever needed anything he'd just find me… he started paying me a month after I started; said that he just wanted to make sure that I would honestly help him and not flake out before I was actually on payroll. He pays me $100 a week and I only work about a total of 8 hours during said week. I've told him countless times that I'm volunteering but he gives me the money anyway. I just don't get it. He says that I remind him of someone but I don't know what he's talking about so I don't bother trying anymore. I don't if the stroke gave him memory problems or if it's true but I don't say anything. I just help when he needs me. Plus, I'm saving my money for a car. I've seen this really nice one in the Cal-tech parking lot for sale. It's an Old White VW Bug. My dad said that it belongs to his friend the Computer Engineer; the same guy that makes the back-ups of Alpha. I've only met him once, he was cute for an old guy but he creeped me out because he would just stare at me, unblinking, like a psychopath. My Dad had to yell at him 4 or 5 times…eventually I just excused myself…what a weirdo.

Speaking of said weirdo, guess who's at a table in the corner…I knew that I shouldn't go over there but for some reason I felt compelled to…maybe it's that the school is requiring me to get an internship for the summer instead of going to summer school. I think that Principal Caplan just doesn't want me there in the summer but with all the Ranger fights and my problem with authority (thank you dad) I am now failing two classes and will be attending summer school. Since I was going into computer science and Dr. Cranston is a Computer Engineer and on the list of approved Internship mentors I will probably be under him. Either that or my Dad with Physics and no one wants that…especially me.

"Hi," I started nervously, standing awkwardly at the table. He seemed to studying a really old computer and didn't notice me until I'd said something. He did a double take and I thought he was going to shit himself…what was his deal?

"Oh um hi," he sputtered out, "Is there something I can help you with Nik…Nikkkk…Nicole?"

"Um, maybe," I said a bit warily, "Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Sure, yeah...," he said, trailing off, before motioning to one of the chairs next to him. I pulled it out and flopped down.

"So um…" I began before noticing the computer that he was on, "Holy shit that computer's old."

He looked up startled, "What?"

"I mean seriously, what OS is that running; Windows Ancient?"

I watched his whole body visibly stiffen at that and I froze confused. "Oh um sorry Dr. Cranston, I didn't mean to insult you," I stated nervously.

"It…it's okay," he replied tentatively.

"I'll go," I staid pointing in a direction, any direction as I went to get up.

"Wait," he asked suddenly, startling me a bit, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you recognize this quote?" he asked and I felt my eyebrow go up.

"Quote?" I asked. He turned the ancient computer toward me I read it aloud, watching his body shake a bit as I did so, " 'You never don't know what you can't achieve until you don't achieve it'…that's 21 Jumpstreet…you know that old movie from like 5…10 years ago maybe…something like that. That's a good quote."

"21 Jumpstreet?" Dr. Cranston asked curiously.

"Yeah, why is it from something else too?"

"Oh not that I know of," I shrugged.

"Hey," I heard a voice state slightly agitated from behind me. I looked up to see Uncle Bulk standing over me.

"Oh hey Uncle Bulk," I stated, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; his eyes narrow.

"Oh um just talking to Dr. Cranston," I replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Well if you must know," I stated with an exaggerated sigh, "I was going to ask him if he would be my mentor for my summer internship."

"No," Bulk replied annoyed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said no," he stated simply.

"You're not my Dad," I stated defiantly.

"Well ask your father then…he'll say the same damn thing," Uncle Bulk growled. Uncle Bulk was never mean to me…never demanding…what was the deal…he only got weird when I was around Dr. Cranston.

"What is the deal?" I asked annoyed, stating my thought aloud, my hands on my hips, as I pointed at the man with the PhD to my left, "Is he like a pedophile of something? I mean seriously what is going on? Why don't you want me to talk to him?"

"Just don't," Uncle Bulk growled, not answering my question.

"God," I screamed annoyed, getting looks from everyone in the juice bar, "You can be such a douche. I swear sometimes I wish I could just disappear." I grumbled to myself and moved toward the door, Uncle Bulk still yelling at Dr. Cranston saying,

"No. You can't talk to her…it's weird. Skull would be furious. Just don't…no…you have to move on…"

"I can't…"

"You did…"

"That was before we got our memories back…"

What the fuck were they talking about? I sat in a bathroom stall with the toilet seat down for ten minutes until I knew Ernie would be expecting me. I got up, sighed, and went back to face whatever was going on out there.

It turns out that nothing was going on. Both Uncle Bulk and Dr. Cranston had left. I sighed with relief and went behind the counter to find Ernie attempting to stock the bar, panting heavily.

"What are you doing?" I asked appalled, "I said I was gonna do that."

"Oh," Ernie muttered, not realizing I was behind him, "I thought that after your fight you wouldn't be coming back."

"No matter what happens, I'll never ditch you," I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"What's the deal anyway?"

"Oh, well he had a girlfriend once…" Ernie began.

"Dr. Cranston?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ernie nodded, "She looked just like you."

"What happened to her?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know…" Ernie stated thoughtfully, "One day she was here the next day she just wasn't."

I stood there, letting it sink in before wandering away to take care of some paperwork. I'd gotten about half of it done when I'd decided to call it quits for the night. I'd just finish it up tomorrow afterschool…little did I know that I wouldn't be taking care of Ernie's paperwork tomorrow; I'd be having to deal with Time Warp.

* * *

The comment about Sunrise Karate Stuio was a reference to Jason David Frank's real Karate Studio Rising Sun Karate

**Okay the Ranger Make-Up:**

Red Ranger - **Mike** - _Gay_

Blue Ranger - **Yana** - _Japanese_ (International Student)

Black Ranger - **Kyle** - _Goth/Stoner_

Yellow Ranger - **Jenna** -_ Rich Brazilian Girl_

Pink Ranger - **DeMarcus** - _Black Guy_ - Lady Killer

Green Ranger - **Juan** - _Hispanic_ -possible thug-

Silver Ranger - **Nikki** of course


End file.
